The Best Birthday Ever
by Akito Sohma 101
Summary: Akito celebrates her 16th birthday with Shigure.  M for sexual content. Please read and review.


**The Best Birthday Ever**

**A big part of Shigure and Akito's relationship is shown between the two lovers. Some things in this story were taken from some of my other stories. Warning: The following fanfic contains lemon and dirty talk. Reader discretion is advised. **

It all started the moment Akito was conceived, Shigure had fallen madly in love with her. He wanted her all to himself; so during the time Ren was pregnant with Akito, Shigure helped Akira take care of her. Ren knew the heir had to be a boy, so she made the decision to raise the child as a boy if it turned out to be a girl. Akira didn't like his, but he agreed anyway. Then came June 30th which was the day Akito was born, that's when it happened.

Ren cried for joy, she had changed her mind; she confessed Akito was way too beautiful to be raised as a boy. So the proud parents raised Akito the way she was, and Ren loved her to bits, so did Akira. Anytime Ren wanted to be alone with Akira, she left it up to Shigure to babysit Akito, and he agreed. He played with her, he taught her to crawl, and even walk. But Akito learned to talk on her own; whenever Akira played with her, Ren would turn on her video camera and film all those wonderful memories. They had all the fun they could have with Akito, until a day came when their lives changed.

That day was the day Akira passed away, Akito was only five years old, and Ren raised her all by herself and they talked about all the happy memories they created. Shigure had been there as well to comfort Akito, and it all changed when Shigure went away to university. Akito looked up to Kureno for a couple years, but when Shigure came back, he and Kureno got into a feud. Akito hated it, so she gave up on Kureno and went back to Shigure; that made Kureno very upset and Shigure didn't want to deal with it anymore, so he decided to move out of the Main House, but he felt edgy about it because he did not want leave his beloved Akito behind. He spoke to Ren about it, and she told Akito she could move in with him.

The fourteen year old felt relieved that she got permission at her age to move in with Shigure. She can get away from her annoying younger stepbrother, and most of all, Kureno. She loved Shigure just as much he loved her. They have been living together for almost two years; Akito had been a famous singer since the age of eight which was impressive, and she kept it up which made her a much better singer. She also has a job at home; she makes jewellery out of chainmail, and delivers it to the requested destination. She liked the job, but the only thing that was tough on her was for the few days it took to make the requested amount of jewellery, she hadn't slept at all.

After every time she got her work delivered out, she would fall asleep and wake up a few days later. She didn't mind, but this time she woke up the day before her sixteenth birthday. Shigure wasn't home; he was out with Yuki getting few things from the store. Ren had stopped by to give Akito her birthday present, and give Akito a big hug since they hadn't seen each other in a while. After she left, Akito opened the present and she laughed when she saw her mother gave her matching black bra and panties, and then she had an idea.

Akito got back into bed and pretended to still be asleep, and it worked. She woke up early the next morning, Shigure was still asleep, so she quietly got out of bed, and she took a shower, and put on the new matching bra and panties. She was worried about the bra because her breasts had grown a great deal, but to her surprise, it fit her perfectly, and she was happy. She combed her hair which had also grown past her ears, and she lay down next to Shigure. As he was starting to wake up, Shigure could smell Akito's pomegranate scented body spray; he turned over and saw her next to him.

"Hi Shigure," she said passionately.

Shigure looked at her. 'Wow she looks sexy, and she sounds different too' he thought.

"Happy sixteenth birthday," he said to her.

"Aw you remembered," Akito answered with a smile, and Shigure pulled her closer and kissed her passionately. Then he pulled away and looked deep into Akito's black eyes.

"You sound a little different," he said.

"Really?" asked Akito.

"Yeah," Shigure answered, "you sound…grown up. And you look beautiful."

Akito smiled.

"My mom dropped it off yesterday," she said. "I woke up briefly to get a drink of water while you were out and she came by for a short visit."

"And how is your mom?" asked Shigure.

"She's doing good," Akito answered.

"You know," said Shigure, "it looks like your breasts got bigger."

"They did," said Akito with smile. "You wanna see them?"

Shigure smiled as he nodded, so Akito unhooked her bra and pulled it off revealing her breasts. "Beautiful" was all Shigure was able to say before he took her right breast into his mouth and sucked on her nipple. Akito loved that feeling; it reminded her of the first time she had sex with Shigure, which was almost a year ago. She moaned as Shigure went the other breast, he started undressing himself as Akito slipped her panties off. Shigure laid her down kissing her passionately as he thrust his fingers in and out of her.

Akito loved that feeling, all the pleasure she could get on her birthday, and she knew it was the best birthday ever. She moaned as Shigure pulled his fingers out of her and kissed her so passionately Akito moaned a lot more as he got on top of her. Akito hissed in pleasure as Shigure thrust his length into her and started to move at a slow pace. Akito loved it, and she moaned again, Shigure knew what that meant, so he sped up. After a long while, Akito reached the edge of her limits and screamed Shigure's name loud enough to wake up both Yuki and Kyo.

"Happy sixteenth birthday my love," said Shigure.

"Thank you," said Akito as Shigure pulled out of her and collapsed on the bed next to her. He covered her and himself with a blanket, and he held her close as they slept for another hour or two. "Let's do that again later," she said in her sleep, and Shigure agreed.

-That night-

Shigure carried Akito upstairs to the bedroom; they had a bottle of red wine, so they were ready for an intimate evening. They had a few sips of wine before they took the next step. They stripped their clothes off and Shigure laid Akito down. He kissed her passionately as he thrust into her, and without delaying he moved at a fast steady pace and Akito loved it. After a couple hours of moving love, they fell asleep in each other's arms, thinking of the greatest memory they had ever made.


End file.
